


Steel Leashes

by Sulla_of_Rome



Series: Steel Leashes [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Astrid Blake, Collar, F/M, Heather Hall, Jarls of the Valknut, Luke Blackwolf, Petplay, Supernatural - Freeform, leash, lovecraft, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulla_of_Rome/pseuds/Sulla_of_Rome
Summary: Shego finds herself not just on the wrong side of the law, but the wrong side of humanity. Reduced to being an animal, she turns to a long time foe in a desperate gamble to survive. There's only one choice, become a pet, but Shego is determined that only one person can be trusted to own her. Ron Stoppable. What lies in her future, now that she's nothing more than a house pet? When every moment threatens to drop you into the abyss of despair, what truly lurks in the void? If all falls to ruin, do the shadows hide damnation or salvation?
Relationships: Shego/Ron Stoppable, Zita Flores/Felix Renton
Series: Steel Leashes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823122
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, years ago, I came across some Kigo stories that evolved around Shego becoming Kim's pet. I think they had more of an effect on me that I first thought, but as time went on and stories were completed, it struck me that there was never any of them for one of the couples that my reading KP fanfic I really came to like Ron/Shego. Why there weren't I never could figure out, but I always wanted one. So, almost a decade later, in what can only be described as a fit of madness or mania...I wrote one.
> 
> Is it any good? I have no idea. It was one of those stories that wanted to be told. I have no idea what the ratings guidelines are anymore, because what was acceptable years ago may or may not be anymore, but I have done my best to keep to them. That being said, due to the themes in this story, it is M-rated so please be aware of that.
> 
> The whole story is complete, so as long as nothing happens to the files or myself, hopefully the whole thing will be published. I know well the pain of having a story you love reading die.
> 
> Please enjoy my humble efforts.

Steel Leashes

Chapter 1

Shego let out a deep groan and stretched as the alarm clock started blaring its too early, and too harsh call to a new day. While it wasn't for her and she could keep sleeping if she wanted to, it meant settling for cold left overs for breakfast rather than fresh cooked, and her 'master's' fresh cooking was very much worth losing a few hours of sleep.

She rolled onto her belly, arching up with her arms, her legs curling back as if to touch her head with her toes, letting out another deep groan, this one a bit more sensual. A familiar choking sound came from the opposite end of the bed as her 'master' watched. Under normal circumstances, even a few months ago, she would have alternatively blasted the observer with her plasma, or done something far more lascivious. For the moment though, she ignored both options in favor of stretching the other way, arching her back upwards. Sleeping at the foot of a bet wasn't always the most comfortable, so the show was only partially that.

"M-morning Sheila," Ron Stoppable, monkey master, graduating high school student, and her...owner, said sleepily as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Shego ignored the slight fluttering sensation when he said her name. Instead she turned to face him and crawled sensually up the bed, practically sliding her body over his, till she was right in his face, smirking. She'd started doing this every morning a week ago, doing her best to hide her laughter as he practically panicked, trying not to look down the loose tank top she worse to bed. Finally she was pressed close, her full breasts pressing lightly but firmly against his chest, her lips next to his ear.

"Morning, Master," she replied, her voice low and sensual. With her body all but pressed against him, she felt his reaction perfectly. Especially when he all but jumped, pressing his hips up into her. The movement was enough to press her more fully into him, and sent the little tags on her collar to jingling for a moment.

The noise made her freeze, for a moment, and she couldn't fight back the involuntary attempt to swallow a lump in her throat. She stiffened as she felt Ron's arms come up and hug her, pulling her against him, one hand coming to stroke her raven black hair gently.

"Shh, Sheila," Ron said softly, shifting to awkwardly hold her while twisting his hips away, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

She let him pet her for a moment, then with an effort of will hooked her leg against his hip and pulled herself down on top of his hardness. He grunted, and wriggled as if to shift away but she held firm, even going so far as to press her teeth against his collarbone, which made him stop moving.

"You idiot," she said softly, pressing her hips against his, "This wasn't the issue."

"O-oh," Ron stammered. He'd frozen up as well, but started petting her hair when she bumped his jaw with her head.

Not that she could blame him for making the assumption, given the events that had led unto their current situation.

~~~~~~~~~~

Two months ago, through some legal trickery she didn't understand, the UN had passed a law that had declared her, and a few other people, to basically be wild animals. It was still being fought over by various media pundits, and certain countries had argued over how binding the law was, but international organizations like Global Justice and INTERPOL were bound by it, and being a wanted criminal she'd gone from "capture alive or dead" to "be dissected or put down" over night. If she was lucky.

She'd spent the first month on the run, after a raid on Draken's lair had left it destroyed, and him hospitalized, unable to help her. Most of her villain contacts, those that weren't in the same boat, didn't want to deal with the extra heat if they didn't have to. Not that she could blame them, there seemed to be a real hard on for capturing her. They'd almost succeeded a month ago, going so far as to have her in cuffs. But one of the soldiers had decided he wanted a go at "the pretty green beast." In the ensuing fight, he'd almost succeeded too, but a pin had gotten pulled on someone's grenade. She managed to grab a parachute and get out of the plane as it exploded, landing near Middleton of all places.

Bleeding out, almost raped, with a sprained ankle and broken hand from where she'd slipped the cuffs, she'd desperately made her way to the house of Kim Possible, long time foe and most moral person she knew, passing out as she reached the door and begged for help.

She'd faded in and out for a while after that. Kim's mother, a doctor, had patched her up. They didn't call the cops, thankfully. It took two days for her to recover, at which point she discovered her fate might almost be as bad there as with GJ. Kim and her friends had come up with a solution.

"You're gonna have to be my pet," Kim said firmly. "If you're an animal, than someone can own you. They'd be responsible for you, but it also means that no one can just grab you up and put you down."

The cast on her hand was the only reason she didn't blaze up her plasma in anger. Ron had looked decidedly uncomfortable. Wade, Possible's tech genius, looked away with what looked like a blush. Kim looked calm, collected, and certain. She also had a bunch of legal papers for pet adoption.

"You want me to what!?" Shego had snarled with barely contained rage.

"It's simple," Kim said, completely nonchalant about the whole thing as she absently waved the papers around. "You're listed as a dangerous, wild animal. But if you get adopted as a pet, then you're not wild, and your owner can reasonably set up protections to prevent you from being a danger to society."

It turned into a giant argument, especially when it became clear that Kim planned to be the legal owner. Shego was damned if she got caught, but frankly she wasn't sure if that was a worse fate than being the Princess's pet. Who knew what "safety measures" the redhead would come up with, given she'd lied and chipped her "best friend" for years without him knowing. Still, part of her had to admit the logic was...mostly sound. If she was a pet, she was protected. The idea of being someone's pet stank all to hell, but it did beat being horribly abused in some lab until they killed her. At least, as long as it wasn't Kim who owned her. Draken was out, there wasn't anyone else she could trust, she thought.

Then she glanced at Ron, who had retreated to the far side of the room with Rufus. His pet. Who he adored, spoiled, and treated better than most people treated their fellow humans. Plus, he was a teen age boy. She could no doubt play him like an orchestra.

"Fine!" she snapped, "I'll do this stupid pet idea!" Kim practically glowed with victory, "But one one condition."

"Sure, what?" Kim asked graciously. Shego wanted to punch her in the face, but held back. This was gonna be hard enough.

"The Buffoon is my owner, not you," Shego said with as much ice as she could manage in her voice. Kim started to protest, but Shego cut her off. "He's already got one exotic pet, he's got a long history of taking care of it. You don't even have a fish to your name."

It had, of course, turned into another fight, but surprisingly Wade had joined in on her side. Ron, smartly, stayed out of it. She could almost respect that. Two hours later, thanks to Wade's computer skills, Kim's sullen capitulation, and a drone dropping off a fancy collar that "suppressed" her powers for her and a bracelet that controlled the collar for Ron, she was registered as the exotic pet of one Ron Stoppable.

It turned out, her choice in owner was super lucky. Ron's parents were basically never home because of his dad's job. He had a fenced in back yard that Wade easily set up with a secondary electrical fence to "keep her contained." Turned out the collar had a shock feature, which she was pissed about but that the tech boy had insisted was "required" assuming she didn't want to be kept in an actual cage.

She'd noticed his blush when he mentioned that.

The collar had come with two sets of tags, with her new "name" along with her owner's information. Of course her new name was in fact her birth name, Sheila. Kim had wanted "Shegaroo," back when she was planning on owning the former villain. Wade had suggested Firefly for some reason she didn't understand or care to question. When Shego had pressed Ron for his suggestion, both with a sense of dread and the hope that a man who would name a mole rat Rufus would come up with something that wasn't humiliating, he'd merely asked what she wanted to be called. Faced with the unexpected, but welcomed opportunity, she'd said Shego. When that was shot down for various reasons, namely instantly alerting everyone where she was before the paperwork could go through and protect her, she'd defaulted to Sheila.

She'd completely freaked out when Ron put the collar on her the first time after they got to his house. She could feel her powers, and the collar did nothing to reduce her enhanced strength or healing, but when she couldn't unleash her plasma and realized how helpless she really was...it hadn't been pretty. The feeling of being trapped and powerless suddenly opened up something dark in her mind. Everything she'd been able to write off, the weeks of being hunted, the GJ agent trying to rape her, the knowledge her life was functionally over, maybe forever, suddenly dawned on her. What she'd been able to ignore in the face of her powers, suddenly slammed into her like a freight train, and opened up a bottomless abyss beneath her psychological feet.

That was when they'd also discovered the shock feature to her collar. She'd panicked, hard. The collar could apparently read her bio-signs and, detecting what it felt was an attempt to escape as she clawed at the damn thing and her emotions and adrenaline spiked, had shocked her into submission. She'd fallen, screaming in agony as the electrical charges arched her into a bow of pain and humiliation. Thankfully Ron managed to turn if off, but she'd almost instantly associated the jingling of her name tags with the shock as they kept ringing and ringing as she thrashed on the ground. A Pavlov's bell of pain and shame.

She'd came back to herself hearing Ron screaming at Wade over the shock's power. Her head was on his lap, one hand stroking her hair, his other holding the arm to her broken hand so she didn't smash it into anything again. It was the first time in years she could remember anyone taking care of her, and she later suspected some part of her broke without her realizing it.

She'd watched, silently, as Ron made Wade guide him through using the bracelet, adjusting the settings. She could still be shocked, much to her horror and Ron's displeasure, but now it wouldn't leave her basically having a seizure. She'd know she'd been hit, but it was more like the lower settings on a dog's shock collar, rather than six tasers. Ron made sure to show her all the settings, stroking her hair and apologizing her for hurting her. He even set it so she could use her plasma in a limited amount. She'd settled for nodding as she sniffed back the tears, hiding how scared the collar made her.

Laws or no laws, she'd do anything she had to to convince him to just put a normal dog collar on her and get rid of this damn thing as soon as she could. The Buffoon was nice, but that was too much power over her for her to trust anyone with it. But even she admitted it would take a while, and there was no doubt going to be a shit storm over his owning her.

She'd been right about that. But somehow, Possible knew enough powerful people, and they all owed her favors, that it blew over. Frankly it was a bit terrifying, learning Kim was that well connected. If Kim ever wanted her gone, Shego suspected it could happen far, far to easily.

~~~~~~~~~~

Which is when she'd come up with The Plan.

It was very clear that Ron loved Rufus and would do literally anything for him and to protect him. Given she had no idea how long these stupid laws making her an animal would last, and what she knew of legal cases going through the courts, she highly doubted it would end any time soon, she could be at the mercy of the Possible team for a long time. And given she'd already thwarted Kim's attempt to own her, their long rivalry, and her obvious dislike of Ron owning Shego while being connected around the globe, there was only one person she could count on to even have a chance at protecting her. Stoppable.

So, she had to make him love her. As a pet, or a woman, she wasn't even sure she cared, but he had the controls to the damn collar and he was the only real hope she had of staying safe, and his good nature wasn't something she trusted alone. She'd seen too many good and nice people manipulated into doing hurtful things before. Convince a good person that an action, no matter how cruel, was good and they'd probably do it.

So, at three weeks into his owning her, she started. Thankfully he was eighteen, though she wasn't sure that mattered since she was technically an animal. Which might complicate things. One problem at a time, she told herself. Besides, it was an international law, not one in the USA. She was sure there was a loophole somewhere that would keep them safe, or Ron or Wade could do something. Right now she was terrified for herself, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Can we go shopping?" Shego asked her owner, twisting to look over the back of the sofa as he came out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal. Fearless Ferret was playing on the TV, and she could tell he'd been planing on another Saturday morning of watching the old superhero show. She didn't care for it, but as she'd reminded herself yet again, she was a pet and pets had to tolerate certain things. "I need some clothes and other essentials."

Ron came around the sofa and sat down next to her, looking thoughtful and blushing. She was dressed in one of his jerseys, and a pair of really old pants Anne Possible, Kim's mother had donated, but other than the tattered remains of her costume and some hand-me-down underwear, she didn't have anything to wear other than the collar. With the drama of the last three weeks, they'd all felt it best to keep her inside his house and out of sight. But even Ron could tell she was going stir crazy and needed things.

The first problem was according to Wade, she had to be on a leash. A plasma proof one had been given to them, and it could even extend out to ten feet. But Ron had been super embarrassed when he even considered it. Shego had looked pretty pissed as well, at the idea.

"Uh, I don't suppose shopping online is an option?" He asked, nervously. Shego gave him a hard stare, shifting so she was kneeling on the sofa next to him and pinning him with her dark green eyes as she leaned in.

"I've been stuck here for three weeks," she said softly but firmly, "And while you have no idea how grateful I am that you're keeping me safe, if I don't get out of this house I am going to start burning things"

Ron gulped, "T-the leash," he manage to croak out.

Shego glared at him for a moment, then hopped off the sofa and went to the entry way. The leash was hanging off a coat hook. She glared at it for a moment. It was humiliating. It made her angry. It showed everyone she wasn't Shego, villainess extraordinaire, that she was Sheila, a damn pet.

Ron's pet, she told her self, taking a deep breath.

Ron, the young man who was risking a lot to keep her safe. Ron, the man, she needed to love her so he would keep risking so much, so she didn't get locked away, carved up, and slaughtered. Slowly, she picked up the leash. 'Ron's pet,' she told herself. 'You have to be Ron's pet to live, and you desperately want to live.'

Ron was watching the show when she came back. He didn't seem to notice her, which annoyed her to no end. Still, she bit back the feeling and focused on what she needed to do. One hand in front of the other, alternating her legs, she crawled around the sofa, the leash held in her teeth.

If she was annoyed that he didn't notice her at first, she had to fight back the laughter as he shrieked and almost jumped over the back of the sofa once he did. She knelt beside him, her breasts pressed forwards between her arms, leash in her teeth, looking up at him with her best puppy dog eyes. "Pwease take me shopping," she said, the leash slurring her words. It made her cheeks heat up and she had to fight back the plasma.

Ron stared at her, completely frozen, mouth gaping open in what she figured was shock. As the moment dragged on longer and longer, she cut the puppy dog eyes and practically growled at him.

That shocked him back to life and he numbly took the leash from her mouth. "Uh, yeah, right," he stuttered, "let me go grab my wallet and keys."

Shego slumped after he left the room. Her pride burned at the humiliation of what she'd just done and she bit back a couple tears. 'Ron's pet,' she told herself, 'or the lab.' The yawning, black abyss lurked under her, waiting to consume her mind and soul.

Almost worse than begging with a leash was actually having to walk around wearing it. Thankfully she'd managed to convince him to drive one of his family's spare cars rather than his 'theoretical' moped. It had required only a minimal amount of threats and more the logic of how impossible it would to actually carry multiple bags on it.

They'd ended up at Smarty Mart, because that's where Ron shopped. She'd have preferred club banana, but she had to admit that Ron was buying which meant he got to pick and she had no real right to ask him to splurge on her. It still stung though, coming down so far. Still, she was grateful in a way that with the number of odd characters at the store, the sight of a high school kid walking a slightly older woman on a leash didn't draw as much attention as she feared it might.

Of course, some of the things she needed to get were a bit embarrassing. Beyond her feminine hygiene products, Wade had also given them a list of "pet supplies" they had to own for her, including food and water dishes, and a crate. Trying to size that had been very embarrassing and she hoped Ron never actually had to put her in it.

Finally they got to the clothing section. He wasn't allowed to go into the changing booth with her, and she wasn't allowed off the leash, so she had to guess at some of the sizes. Everything was cheap compared to what she normally spent on clothes. Still, she knew Ron didn't have a lot of money.

Making sure no one was paying much attention to them, she pressed close to his side, "How much can I spend," she said, then after a pause that felt like forever as she gathered her will, "Master?"

Ron choked hard and went ridged. It was actually kind of adorable, Shego thought before she crushed the feeling. "Uh...go..go ahead and get what you need," he stammered, "just...don't go too crazy."

Shego nodded, and started looking around, aware of the leash tugging on her collar ever now and then as Ron dragged the cart along. She decided to prioritize. Underwear, obviously, but sexy stuff. She wanted to look as hot and desirable as she could, at least within the limited and cheap offerings of Smarty-mart. She needed some clothes to keep Kim off her back, no point getting the princess upset and poisoning her efforts with Ron, but then she also needed clothes that made sure he noticed her.

She took her time, reveling in being outside the house, even if it was on the leash. With limited options, she needed everything to be as perfect as it could be. A couple dresses, one green, one black. Black and green panties, including thongs. Bras, lacy and sleek. Different shorts, some pants. Ron even took her to get some different shoes. They were terrible, but it was better than going barefoot.

Finally, she decided to take pity on the buffoon, who had managed to reach a state of absolute boredom and embarrassment from holding her leash the entire time. She jolted him back to awareness by pressing her breasts against his arm. "I'm finished," she purred, gathering herself again before saying, "Master."

"Oh, right? Great!" Her crimson owner said, before practically dragging her through the checkout and then home.

Shego practically wriggled in pleasure as she pulled her new clothes out of the drier. It was surprising how much happier these cheap things were making her, but given the last two months she wrote it off as finally getting some stability in her life. A quick glance out the door into the hallway showed Ron was no where around, so she stripped and eagerly slid into a black thong, followed by a pare of small green exercise shorts. A bit of digging found a low cut tank top with the word "poison" on it, which she slipped on as well. Everything was tight, with top being a touch too tight, but she wrote it off with a sigh. Tight showed things off, which she needed, and trying things on hadn't been an option. She'd deal with it for now, and next time Master took her shopping she'd adjust what she bought.

Gathering up the rest of her clothes, she put them in a basket and took them up to Ron's room. He'd been kind enough to empty out a drawer for her to use, so she folded away her new clothes and put them away. She'd been sleeping in the guest room, it was also being used to store so much stuff there wasn't any room for her keep anything other than on the floor, so somewhere in his room was their only real option.

Standing up and turning around, she spotted the cage they'd bought, assembled at the foot of Ron's bed. She felt a chill go through her at the idea of being kept in it. Wade had explained that there were times where she probably would have to be, but she swore she was going to do everything not to have that happen. Looking at the crate she, she felt the floor opening up under her feet. Then her gaze shifted to Ron's bed. Pet's slept in crates, true, but more often pets slept with their owners. An idea started to form in her head.

Before she could dwell on the buried terror the cage made her feel, the smell of garlic and tomatoes wafted into the upstairs room and she felt her stomach growl. Time to see if her shopping was going to have the desired effect. So she steeled herself and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Even here though, were fresh reminders of her status. The food and water bowls were on the floor. There was water in the appropriate one too. She felt a chill, wondering if Ron was going to expect her to eat and drink from them.

Ron caught her looking at them and she jumped when his hand gently rested on her shoulder. Her eyes met his, and she swallowed at the kindness in them. "They're just a formality," he said softly, guiding her to the table and gently pushing her into a chair. He didn't go back to the stove until she gave him a small, silent nod.

Shortly thereafter, they dug into the spaghetti and garlic bread, and Shego had to fight back an annoying thought that had started popping up in her head over the las couple weeks that honestly being a pet wouldn't be so bad if she got to eat Ron's amazing cooking every night. Hell, even eating it out of the pet bowl might be worth it. Of course, she needed to be careful, or else she'd become a fat pet too. Even with all the energy her plasma could burn off, she needed to be careful. Getting fat would hurt the plan.

She also notice that Ron had trouble taking his eyes off her during the whole meal. She thought about teasing him over it, but worried if she went too far, too fast, it would screw things up. If the Princess thought she was manipulating Ron, she might try to do something to stop it. So maybe it was better to act as if absolutely everything was normal and she didn't notice? Still, she shifted a bit so her breasts were just a little bit more noticeable, and when she insisted on collecting the plates and washing them, she put a little bit more swing into her hips.

It was about half an hour after Ron went to bed that she strolled into his room. Thankfully it was warm, or what she was doing would have sucked.

"Sheg-Sheila?" Ron asked sleepily, sitting up and watching her as she slinked sensually into the room. "What's up? Do you need something?"

"No," she said, moving to where the light from the window showed her off. In one smooth motion she stripped off her shorts. She could practically feel Ron's eyes trying to take in all of her. She turned to face him, swaying across the floor. His bed was a queen sized, the cage was pressed against the wall and only came halfway down the width, so she easily ignored it as she crawled onto the bed. She could feel his breathing getting faster and faster. If she wanted to, she could seduce him, here and now. She doubted he would stop her.

Part of her wanted to. The scared part. The part that wanted to make sure she was safe and secure. Strike now, take him, make him her pet, drunk and addicted to her. She crushed that part. If she did that, Kim would have her head, and a single night's lay couldn't secure Ron's loyalty in the face of that.

Still, she'd crawled up to his knees before she paused. Her green eyes blazed in the dark.

"Shego?" Ron said softly.

Pulling herself together, she gave him a smirk, though how well he could see it in the dark she didn't know. "Good pets sleep with their Masters," she purred, lowering herself down. She could feel his legs through the blanket as she slowly drew herself away. He made another choking sound as she curled up on the foot of the bed, her back facing him. When he didn't move for several minutes, Shego wriggled enough that he could feel it through the mattress.

"Goodnight, Master," she said softly.

"Uh, goodnight, Sheg-Sheila..." Ron replied softly before moving back under the covers.

The next night she simply went to bed when he did, making sure watched as she stripped off her pants, leaving her only in a tight top and panties, before curling up on the foot of the bed. And the next, the following morning she started stretching for him. Though initially it had been because her back was stiff as all hell from having slept wrong, but when she saw his reaction to her and his inability to look away, she'd added more of a show to it.

~~~~~~~~~~

And then after almost a week of sleeping at his feet and stretching for him, she'd crawled up him. One more step in the plan, one more type of teasing. Sinking her proverbial claws deeper into him. Only to have the jangling of her name tags give her flashbacks to the collar shocking her and drive her into a fit of terror.

Still, his hand stroking her hair was incredibly soothing. Too soothing, as she felt herself melting against his hard body. An involuntary sigh poured out of her, her grip loosening on him. It made him twitch against her and his hand paused in its caresses. She bumped his jaw with her head again. "Pets, now," she all but growled, surprising herself as much as him, but he started up again.

"So...if it wasn't...you know..." Ron asked softly.

Shego felt herself stiffen slightly. Did she trust him enough to say? He held her life in her hands, it's not like he couldn't screw her already. And he'd been nothing but kind. She swallowed.

"T-the name tags," she said softly. "Sometimes when they jungle...it reminds me of the shock going off."

"Oh," she felt him stiffen, and not in the horny way, before his other arm wrapped around her with surprising tightness, "I didn't know." He said, "Does it happen often?"

She nodded. It did, more than she liked to admit. Especially when he was gone to school and she was left by herself and forgot enough to not control their movements.

"Okay," he said, stroking her hair, "I'll see if i can find something to keep them from doing that to you. I think i saw tags with rubber edges, we can see if that helps if you like?"

She almost pulled back to look in his eyes. Instead, she pressed her face against the side of his neck and nodded. Okay, this was absolutely not part of the plan. The plan did not involve feeling safe in his arms. It did not involve the kind of weakness that needing comforting. But it was really, really comforting to be held like this. So was the petting.

She felt him look at the clock and curse, "Crap, I have to get started or I'll be late for school," he grumbled.

A devilish feeling made its way through her. She didn't want the petting to stop. And from the hardness pressed against her, Ron liked petting her too. Shego tightened her legs. "No," she mock pouted, "Stay. Pets."

"Sheila, I have to get up," Ron grumbled, trying to push her off. "Especially if you want breakfast."

"Pets," she said, hiding her evil grin against his shoulder as she pressed tighter.

"Now, Sheila," Ron said, the firmness of his voice surprising her as his hands moved to her waist and pushed.

"No," she said, resisting, absently noting his hands felt really strong.

"Now, bad Sheila," Ron said, "Off."

Shego was ready to keep clinging when to her shock she felt his hand land on her ass. And not in a grabbing it while trying to move her way. In an honest, open handed slap. She arched up with a yelp and stared down at him in shock. He'd spanked her!

He looked just as shocked.

Part of her wanted to light up her hands and go at him. No one just spanked her! That was not the way things worked. Another part of her was too shocked that Ron, the buffoon, had had the balls to spank her. She didn't think he had it in him. But her slightly stinging butt told her he did.

Before she could gather her wits, he'd managed to wriggle out from under her and flee the room, leaving her sitting there in shock. The morning had certainly not gone the way she'd expected it too.

Breakfast was slightly awkward. Ron refused to look at her while he cooked and then served scrambled eggs and toast. For her part, Shego found herself feeling reserved and conflicted. The Plan was all about making Ron love her in some capacity, be it woman or pet. It was also about exerting one of the few sources of power and influence she still had. It was not about wanting cuddles, pets, or anything like that.

There was another thing though. Ron was supposed to be her protector, but he was so passive part of her really wondered if he could do it. Spanking her wasn't passive though. Intentionally planned or not, that took guts. She watched him through her lashes as she sipped her coffee. Maybe there was more too him than a push over. Part of her hoped so.

Still, leaving thing awkward like this while he went to school might mean he blabbed to the Princess what happened, which would make Kim start asking questions about why she was in Ron's bed. So Shego swallowed her pride and decided to do what she needed to, or thought she needed too.

Ron was headed to the door when she lightly grabbed his arm. He looked at her nervously, "Uh, Sheila, I need to get going," he said softly, as if she might get mad.

She swallowed, and steeled herself. "I know," she said, looking him in the eyes. "I just...I was a bad girl this morning. Please don't go away mad."

Ron blinked at her. And blinked. "Uh...what?" He stammered.

Shego took a deep breath. This was going to be harder than she thought. She pressed against him bringing out her puppy dog eyes. "Please don't be mad at me? I know I didn't listen to you when you said to get off, I just..." she paused, finding it hard to get out that she had actually enjoyed being pet by him. Not because they were false, but because they were too true. It been so, so very long since she'd had anyone show real care and affection for her. She found herself looking away, unable to keep up the pout.

"Oh," Ron said, and she felt his hand come up to pet her head. "I...I'm not mad. I figured you were mad at me because I...well...you know."

Shego swallowed a lump and managed to look up at him with a slightly cheeky smile,"Because you spanked me?" she said, leaning in towards him. She could work with this.

"Y-yeah," Ron said, turning crimson and looking away.

"But bad girls are supposed to be spanked...Master," she said, keeping close and smirking, "Even if they are just pets."

Ron looked her in the eyes and she saw several emotions running through them. Part of her was worried that she didn't know what they were. "You're not just a pet," Ron said, softly but with surprising firmness emphasizing the last part."

Shego felt shocked,"Huh?"

His hand felt suddenly firm on her head. "You are not just a pet," Ron said, with the same softness, "So don't you sell yourself short like that."

Before she could say anything, a car-horn blared outside, making them both jump slightly. "Crap that's Kim, I gotta go!" Ron said hurriedly. "Be a good girl while I'm gone!"

The door slammed shut behind him before Shego managed a soft, "Okay..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'I wonder if pets are allowed at any of the local gyms,' Shego mused in a state of absolute boredom. She exercised each day after Ron went to school, but he had barely any weights in his house and the only other thing she'd found was a treadmill burred under a pile of clothes, so there wasn't a lot she could do, certainly not up to what she was used to. And she desperately wanted to stay in shape just in case everything went south.

She was dressed in a fresh tank top and fairly tight sweat pants. Part of her wanted to wear her old costume because that's what she felt most comfortable in. Another part of her wanted to put on something showy for Ron, but Kim had an annoying habit of coming over after school now that Shego lived here. She wasn't sure what she thought was worse at this point, waiting through the hours of boredom while Ron was at school, or the couple hours while Kim was around after.

If Ron, surprisingly, didn't see her as just a pet, the Kim was absolutely starting to see her as nothing but, Shego was starting to suspect. Which on the one hand she hoped kept her safe from the Princess's ire, but on the other hand...she didn't like to think about it.

She clutched Ron's pillow a bit tighter, nuzzling in and breathing in his scent, refusing to think about what she was doing. Or how it was making her feel in her half asleep state, remembering how it felt to be pressed against him this morning. Part of her felt a grown woman, much less an internationally renowned thief, probably shouldn't have enjoyed being petted as much as she didn't admit she did. Barely a full month and this pet thing was starting to get to her, she suspected.

She heard the front door open, along with Ron calling out a farewell to the Princess, which perked her up. No Kim, and suddenly her afternoon looked brighter. Leaping up from the bed, she quickly swapped out the sweat pants for a pair of skin tight, black yoga pants, before heading downstairs.

"Hey Sheila, you hungry?" Ron asked, giving her a smile as she slinked into the kitchen. A large brown bag from Bueno Nacho was laying sideways on the table, with Rufus eagerly pulling out various items and setting them aside.

"You're gonna make me fat," she pouted, giving him a puppy dog stare as she slid into one of the chairs. Ron had the decency to look embarrassed while she rested her chin on her palm and watched him. "Besides, I want to eat Master's cooking, not this stuff."

She kept watching him as he sat down and tore into one bundle after another along with Rufus, wondering where he put it all. After the third one he met her gaze, "You know you don't have to call me that," he said.

"What?" she asked, playing innocent.

"Master."

Part of her felt relieved hearing him say that, but she didn't show it. Instead she gave him a slightly hurt look, rising from her chair while still managing to emphasize her bust. "Do you not like me calling you Master?" she said with a pout.

"Well, that is," Ron stammered, "I..." Shego slide out of her chair, keeping his eyes locked with hers as she came around the table and leaned close to him. "You...you can just call me Ron, you know," he stammered out, eyes getting wider as she leaned in closer, "or Stoppable, if you wanted..."

Shego felt like a cat who trapped a mouse as she leaned even closer. "You didn't answer my question," she purred, refusing to let him look away.

"I, well, I don't dislike it?" Ron barely managed to get out, leaning back as her eyes narrowed, "It's just...well..."

"Well what?" She pressed, enjoying the slightly terrified look he had.

"You...," Ron said, and then in a rush, "You're not my slave!"

Shego blinked at that, and jerked upright in surprise. But Ron continued before she could say anything. "You're not my slave, so there's no need for you to call me Master, or sir, or anything like that! Just like there's no need for you to say you're a bad girl or that you deserved me spanking you! You're a person, no matter what some dumb law says!"

She found herself sitting on the table in front of him in a bit of shock. He was breathing hard, his face flushed, and he wasn't looking at her. Even Rufus had got quiet somewhere behind her back. Part of her worried she'd already screwed the plan by pushing too hard, but she couldn't deny the warmth that secretly grew in her chest at his words. It almost blocked out the void below her feet.

He pushed his chair out from the table and looked like he was gonna get up and walk away, so she slid down and knelt in front of his chair and and grabbed his hands in hers. He froze and she watched him as he refused to look at her. Some how, she didn't think it was disgust that kept his eyes averted.

"Look at me," She said softly. When he refused she said more firmly, "Look at me, Ron." He finally looked at her, and she saw something that looked like torment in eyes.

"I didn't want this," He said, softly. "Owning someone is wrong, what happened to you is wrong. This is all wrong!"

Shego paused. She'd been so caught up in her mess, and this new pet mess, she hadn't thought that it might be affecting her new owner. After all, it was his friends that had come up with the plan. Admittedly they'd apparently planned for Kim to own her, before she screwed that up.

"You're right," she said, as softly and gently as she could. Part of her wanted to snap, and be sarcastic. What teenage boy wouldn't want to own a hot woman. But she could see that wouldn't help her. Or him. "This is all wrong. And I wish it had never, ever happened. You think I want to be an animal? Hunted down to be killed or experimented on?" Ron opened his mouth, but closed it when she squeezed his hands. "But it did, and I'm stuck like this. And I know it wasn't fair of me to insist you be the one to own me."

"Kim would have been better," he said, softly. He jerked slightly as she surged up onto her knees and leaned in towards his face, her eyes hard.

"No, she absolutely would not have," Shego said firmly. "Not with our history or our personalities. It would be a constant fight, with her holding the button to my shock collar and the threat of kicking me to the pound."

"Kim wouldn't do that," Ron said softly, looking hurt on behalf of his friend.

"Doesn't matter what she would or wouldn't do," Shego said firmly, forcing him to meet her gaze, "That's what my life would be like. Someone who thinks she's better than me, holding a taser to my neck and needle to my arm. I couldn't life with that over my head." She softened her tone as she continued, "I knew you wouldn't make that my life. You held me after accidentally shocking me. You pet me when I get scared. You took me shopping for new clothes when you could have just taken me to a thrift store or given me more hand me downs. You cook me delicious food and you don't make me eat out of a dish on the floor."

She watched as his emotions played across his face. Worry, concern, no fear, thankfully. She kept going, in-spite herself.

"I won't say you're a perfect owner, but given my situation even I will admit I am very lucky to be owned by you. And you do own me, at least as far as everyone else is concerned, regardless of how wrong we feel it is. And too keep me as safe as we can, we have to make it clear that you do own me. If the people who made those stupid laws or enforce them decided we were making a sham of it, who knows what they would decide to do." She couldn't help looking away from him at the last part, and the fear in her voice wasn't faked.

She felt him free one of his hands and shuddered as it came down gently on top of her head in soft, gentle strokes. "I...I hate it," she admitted softly, shocking herself. "I hate being collared, and leashed, and an animal. I would give anything to not be, but we both know that isn't possible right now." She looked up at him, seeing the hurt in his eyes. Hurt for her. It was a weird feeling. It tore at the barriers she'd been building around herself since this started. "The only way we're going to get through this until maybe those laws get repealed is if you are my owner," She said softly. "As much as we both hate it."

"Is that why you've been forcing yourself to act why you're attracted to me?" Ron asked softly.

Shego jerked in surprise and looked at him. "I don't know..." she started, but he cut her off by gently putting his finger to her lips.

"Please, Shego, I may be dumb but even I know you can't be as attracted to me as you've been pretending to be," He said, sounding defeated. "I know I'm a loser who girls don't want. You don't need to force yourself to fake it."

She paused. That certainly screwed the plan, if he felt or felt he knew that she was faking everything. He'd never believe her efforts if that was the case. She could lie, convince him that she wasn't faking it. She looked him over. He certainly wasn't what she'd call supremely attractive, but in the month she'd been here she'd seen enough to know that his looks were at least averagely attractive, though his goofy nature certainly could keep people from taking him seriously as a dating prospect. But he wasn't bad looking, and he held his own against dozens of henchmen. And Monkey Fist, from what she'd heard, which wasn't a small thing. Part of her niggled her with an idea. He was being completely honest her, or close enough for where she came from. Maybe...maybe she could be honest as well.

At least partially?

It also surprised her that she felt bad for him. Did he really see himself as completely unattractive and unwanted as a person? Okay, she didn't know much about him or his personal life. She'd never cared too. But he'd been so kind to her in the last month, and sympathetic to her, something tugged at her heart to find such a kind young man was so bereft of people being kind to him in turn.

"I wasn't forcing it," She said softly, nuzzling into the hand that had hushed her, before looking up into his eyes. At his confused look she sighed. "Look, I don't have anything, okay? I don't even have my own life. Technically, you could say I don't even have my body right now. And okay, maybe you're not the kind of guy I would usually go for," her voice was soft, "but I can see what I do to you. I can tease you, and torment you, and I know that's me. Me. Collar or no, laws or no, I can do something that's purely my doing, under my control."

Ron was silent, absently cupping her face in one hand, letting her hold his hand with the other. "I see," he said softly, "So it was fake, but you wanted...needed to do it so you could feel like you at least had something under your own control?" She flinched at the notes of hurt in his voice. 'Crap,' she thought, 'how badly have I fucked this up?'

"N-not all of it was fake," she said in a rush, feeling heat coming into her cheeks, "you actually get kinda cute when you're all embarrassed...andthepettingisreallynice."

Ron blinked at her, "Uh, what was that last part?" asked, sounding truly confused.

She glared at him, her cheeks emerald for a long moment, before relenting and slowly repeated what she said. "The petting is really nice. No...no one has shown me that kind of tenderness in a very, very long time." She looked away from him.

And nearly jumped into the air as his hand started stroking her hair again. She gave him a fiery glare, but he just gave her a sad smile and kept petting her till she relented. Her head came to rest on one of his thighs and their joined hands while he kept petting her in long, slow strokes.

"It's really embarrassing when you tease me like that," Ron said after a while. "And I don't like being played." Shego slumped, feeling surprisingly dejected. She wasn't a kind person, but she also didn't like being cruel to people were were helping her. It was just a bad practice in general. "But I understand that you're in a bad place and maybe you needed to. Or still need to, I don't know."

That made her shift so she could look up at him. He looked tired, really tired. The food rappers rustled as Rufus kept digging through them. The hand kept stroking her hair, lulling her into a sense of comfort that was alien and slightly scary to her.

Ron sighed and she could tell he was coming to a decision and felt a flush of fear. Maybe it was too much. Maybe he couldn't handle it. Maybe he was gonna insist she go to Kim. Or just go. It was only fair. She'd tried to play him, and she'd failed. "Please," she half whispered without thinking, "I'm sorry. Please don't..."

Ron's hand stopped petting her. "I'm not going to kick you out, Shego," he said gently. "But it's clear I've been pretty bad at this owner thing and I haven't taken care of you like I should." She kept looking up at him, not even bothering to hide her worry anymore. "I've been caught up in how wrong this is, and how much I don't like it, and still thinking you're the same old Shego and that nothing's really changed, I didn't see you were scared and hurting too. So I'm going to try and be a better owner from now on."

She swallowed. That could mean anything, including something like The Plan, but with her agency stripped out of it. Functionally whoring herself out wasn't something she wanted to do, but the idea of basically being whored in-spite of herself was something she especially didn't want. "W-what's that mean?" She asked, tentatively, starting to pull away.

Ron let her slide away from his petting hand, but the one she'd been holding tightened gently but firmly, keeping them with him. "It means I'm going to start trying to take care of you more, try and find some ways of letting you at least have some control over yourself." He sighed, coloring, "even if it means I have to deal with you teasing me..." His eyes got a bit firmer, "at least some. I'm not going to be your chew toy."

For some reason she felt relieved, and wriggled closer with a mischievous grin, "I don't know, you might like being my chew toy," she purred. Only to yelp as he smacked her forehead with a bunch of folded up napkins.

"Bad Shego," Ron said, smiling as he looked at her shocked expression, "Bad girl."

The shock rolled through her, and while part of her wanted to snap back, she didn't. First he spanked her, now he basically hit her with a rolled up paper. When did he get so...forceful? She sat there, stunned, and then to her surprise, she started to giggle. Her giggles were joined by his soft laughter, which made her laugh, harder, and harder.

And then she was sobbing and bawling her eyes out, with him on the floor holding her close. She buried her face in his chest, tears streaming uncontrollably from her eyes as she clutched his shirt. Two months of stress, terror, pain, humiliation, everything flooded through her and out of her and onto his chest. But for the first time, she started to feel safe. Okay, maybe the plan had gotten shot to hell, but part of her felt a thin, silvery connection between them.

It was dark when she finally trailed off. He left, briefly, and then came back with a wet cloth and started gently wiping her face. She was terrified of the way she looked, and she absently noted that his shirt had what looked like singe marks from where she'd been clutching him.

"I'm sorry," she said, her cheeks emerald, "I..."

"Shhhhh," Ron said gently, "It's okay, you needed it." She let out a small noise of shock as he bodily picked her up and carried her into the living room. Who knew the sideki-Ron was so strong?

He sat her down on the sofa. "I'll be right back, okay?" He said softly. She nodded absently, giving a slight hiccup, and collapsed against the back. Then he was gently shaking her, pressing a steam cup of hot chocolate into her hands.

"Drink," He ordered, and she obeyed, watching him over the rim of the mug. Ron sat beside her, basically collapsing himself, feet up on the coffee table. She was aware of Rufus scrambling somewhere on the back on the other side of him.

She drank about half the chocolate before setting it down. Then, slowly, she shifted so she was curled up in Ron's side, under his arm, with her head on lap. She felt him stiffen, in more ways than one, but wrapped her body around what she could of the arm she was under. "Hush," she said softly, "Shego needs."

Ron just gave a sigh, and she felt him shift slightly, then his other hand came over and started petting her hair. For the first time in months, Shego fell asleep not scared of anything.

Her pillow was uncomfortable, and it was moving, and Shego did not appreciate it. She sank her nails into the disobedient headrest with a growl. Her pillow jumped with a loud yelp and she landed with a thump on the sofa.

Sleepily, and incredibly cranky, she shifted onto her belly and looked around for the offender, only to find Ron rubbing his thigh and looking as drowsy as she was. She felt her cheeks flush as last night came flooding back to her.

She bit back the first thing that came to mind. Then the second. Finally, at the third she had something she felt wouldn't get her into trouble as she looked up at Ron. "Sorry, Master," she purred, wriggling forwards to kiss his hand as it rubbed his leg. Any sensuality was ruined, however, when the giggle burst from her lips as she watched him turn pink.

"Uh, right," Ron mumbled, "Uh, bad Shego, no clawing master." She was grateful he didn't seem to be paying attention as she felt her own cheeks flush for some reason. She instead composed herself as she sat up, legs curled under her so she could stretch out the kinks in her back.

Opening her eyes she found Ron was staring at her. It hadn't been the sensual display of the previous mornings, but it still caught his attention it seemed. She felt pleased with herself.

She was less pleased when the front door flew open and Kim Possible stormed into the living room. "Ron! Come on, we're going to be late!" the red head said, before glowering at Shego and her obvious bed head.

Before anything could be said, however, Ron was practically throwing himself over the back of the couch. Well, falling over himself and the back of the couch was probably more accurate, Shego thought to herself as he nearly face planted.

"Sorry, KP!" He said, "I fell asleep watching a movie and didn't hear my alarm!" Shego said a silent thank you that he didn't instantly spill about what she'd done last night. "Give me a minute, brb!"

The two women watched as he raced upstairs, before turning almost glare at each other. "And what exactly were you doing?" The red head asked coolly.

Shego barely tried to fight the smirk that formed as she leaned against the back of the sofa. "Now princess, you know Pets like to curl up and watch things with their owners," she purred, "I was merely being a good pet."

Kim snorted, tapping her foot and turning away slightly. The sounds of an avalanche accompanied Ron practically falling down the stairs, freshly dressed. In a blur he was by her, ruffling her hair, before blasting past to grab his backpack.

"Okay, gotta go, be a good girl Sheila!" he yelled, practically flying out the door. Kim gave a disgusted sigh and walked out after him, shutting the door behind her. Shego stared after them for a long moment, listening to them bicker as the car drove off.

With a sigh she got up and locked the door, then ran her fingers to try and take the mess that was her hair thanks to Ron's goodbye pet. As off putting as that had been, part of her was slightly touched that he'd put in the effort to pet her, even if it was poorly.

Maybe there was hope for the boy yet.

She cleaned up the wrappers from last night. Sure, pets weren't supposed to do housework, but it was something to do. Then did her limited exercises, spending twice as long on her stretches because she absolutely didn't want to get stiff. That was followed by a nice long soak in the bathtub, reading a romance novel she found in his parent's bedroom. It was absolute trash, but it was better than nothing. She bemoaned the lack of wine or beer in the house, or bubble bath for that matter.

Still, it could be worse. She could have to take baths like a pet. Shego paused as the image of her, on all fours in the tub, being washed by Ron fluttered through her mind. Part of her shuddered at the image, but then the gentleness he'd wiped her face with last night fluttered in as well. The though of feeling that gentle touch everywhere sent a slight, almost unconscious thrill through her. She wriggled in the tub. It had been a long, long time since she'd gotten laid. Or even a moment to herself.

Unbidden the memory of his touch and his strong arms flushed through her again. The book hung limply from one hand over the side of the tub, while the other slid down, down, down her body. She gasped as pleasure, which drew her back to herself. She pulled her hand away, looking at it in slight surprise.

'Get a grip, Shego,' She thought to herself. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she tossed the book away and pulled the drain with her toes. 'That's enough bath.' she told herself sternly, 'and enough cheesy romance book.'

Still, the fluttering thoughts wouldn't leave her alone as she briskly dried herself. Determined not to think about it, she ended up cleaning up Ron's room, then the living room, and then anywhere in the house she could justify straightening things up. Eventually, she found herself sprawled out in the living room, mindlessly flipping through channels, trying distract herself, and only partially working.

She practically jumped in the air when the front door opened to let Ron in. Once again, Kim wasn't with him, and Shego felt herself relax even as she threw herself over the back of the sofa and rolled to her feet in front of her erstwhile owner.

"Ah! Sheila!" Ron yelped as she pressed against him. She pulled back, leash in her hand.

"Walk me, Master," she said. She'd meant it to come out like a purr, but it came out more like a growl. "Please."

Ron slowly recovered from his shock, his eyes growing concerned. "You sure?" he asked gently, "I know you hate going out with the leash..."

Shego felt her body tense with all the things she'd been trying to ignore since her bath. He was close. Those gentle hands were close. She pressed into him, practically pinning him to the wall. "I've been stuck in the house for days," she found herself growling, "I want out."

"Oh, yeah, makes sense," Ron said, "Walk, right. We can do that. But I need to hit the head and I can't take you for a walk pinned to the wall like this."

Shego felt herself practically glaring at him, then sighed and pulled away from him. He slipped away to the bathroom, coming back as she was pacing up and down the entryway waiting for him, Rufus watching her. As soon as she spotted him, she came over and handed him the leash, before tilting her head back and shaking her hair out of the way. She heard him sigh softly as he clipped the leash on, and she bit back the shudders as she felt his fingers brush her throat.

"Alright, good to go," he said, wrapping the leash's handle around his wrist. She would have bolted for the door, but the leash had a function on it that basically turned her collar into a choke chain if she jerked too hard on it. Thankfully Wade had warned them about it rather than them finding out about it, but there wasn't a way to disable it.

At least not one that wouldn't get her into trouble.

She stretched as they came outside, well aware that the yoga pants and croptop she was wearing would leave very little to Ron's imagination. Despite the fact The Plan was all but dead, she still found herself reveling in the idea of capturing his attention. She cast him a smirk over her shoulder as she caught him staring.

"Like what you see, Master," she purred, fighting back the giggle his red cheeks threatened to draw out. He muttered something back noncommittal and she led them off down the hill.

The leash could extend up to ten feet, though it normally was about three. She thought about keeping at its full length, just to have as much space as she could, but after a while it started to wear on her that she was leashed like a dog. Still, she didn't want to go back to the house yet. A glance back at Ron showed he was looking pretty embarrassed, barely greeting the few people the passed.

'I suppose I should take some pity on him,' She thought, so she waited till he was beside her and promptly squeezed herself under his arm, much to his surprise.

"Shego, uh, what are you doing?" He asked. She looked at him, using one hand to keep his arm wrapped around her.

"Look, you can either be seen walking me around on a leash, your can make it look like you're taking a hot girl on a walk during a date, which would you rather?" She said, daring him to question her.

"Oh," Ron said, "I guess that would look more normal, wouldn't it."

Shego was going to reply, but merely nodded as she became aware that his hand was resting in hers against her waist. That gentle hand. She fought off the heat, wondering if she'd made a mistake.

Probably.

"So...should I take you for walks regularly?" Ron asked after a couple blocks. "I guess it would be tough locked up in the house all the time, even if you can go into the backyard."

"It...would be very nice," She replied softly. "I can barely exercise in the house, much less keep up with my training." She flushed slightly as she felt him give her a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay, what else would help?" He asked.

Shego paused to think. She wanted to practice fighting, and be able to unleash her plasma, and run, and any number of things. Things she probably shouldn't do lest it be used as an excuse take her away.

"I need a way to fire off my plasma, sometimes at least. If I don't..." She said, pausing a moment, "If I don't my control over it can get unstable."

"Alright," Ron simply replied. She looked at him, and notice he was starting to look tired.

"We can head back," she said softly, looking away.

"It's fine, I can keep going," Ron said, just as his pocket beeped. He pulled out the communicator and Wade's face appeared on the screen. "Sup Wade?"

"Hit on the site, Kim's on her way to pick you up," the black boy said, his eyes flickering on the screen. "Hi Sheila."

"Hello, Wade," she replied. She glanced at Ron, "I guess walk's over."

"I guess," Ron said. "Talk to you later Wade," he hung up, then started drawing her back to the house. The trip back was faster, and harder going up hill, but they managed to get to the front door as Kim drove up. Shego caught the red head giving her a harsh look at the sight of Ron's arm around her, but the blonde boy didn't notice as he unhooked the leash and handed it to her.

On impulse, pressed her face into Ron's shoulder. "Please...be safe Master." She said gently. She felt him stiffen for a moment, but then he was petting her gently.

"I will, you be a good girl while I'm gone, okay?" He said gently, giving her a smile. She returned it, weakly and nodded. She watched out the window as he drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, another day, another chapter.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and favs again. I haven't responded to any of them yet because mostly it's been asking stuff that will be answered later in the story, and I don't want to spoil anything.
> 
> Enjoy.

Chapter 3

She woke up on the sofa as the door opened and Ron came stumbling in. A glance at the clock showed her it was almost two in the morning, and she gasped as turned around and saw him.

His face was bruised from his right eye all the way down his jaw, and he was favoring his left arm by keeping it pressed to his chest. Kim was helping him into the house, and didn't look to have a mark on her. In an instant Shego was on his other side, supporting him. "What happened?" she asked, her voice snarling. Kim glared at her, but Ron gave her a very bruised half smile.

"Monge fus." He slurred. Shego barely kept herself from glaring at the Princess.

"Monkey Fist showed up out of no where," Kim said, letting out a huff. "I have no idea what he was doing, there was literally nothing monkey related at that golf course. We'd almost finished wrapping up Killigan when Monte came out of the sand trap and started attacking Ron."

"Uh houd hee he uber gui," Ron said, drawing a scowl from Shego. They walked him over to the sofa and helped him down gently.

"You hush," Shego said, far harsher than she meant to, before storming into the kitchen, returning with three bags of frozen veggies. She slapped one into his hand and made him press it against his bruised face.

"Why didn't you take him to a hospital?" she snapped at the Princess, who stood up indignantly.

"Excuse me?" Kim snapped.

Shego leaned in towards the younger woman. "Why, isn't, he, at, a, hospital," she said slowly, glaring.

"He refused," Kim snapped back, "He insisted on coming home. Insisted that nothing was broken and he had to get back. I can't imagine why, seeing what's here."

Shego felt her temper flaring and was about to snap back when she felt Ron's hand on hers. "Eila, own." He mumbled. When she looked at him, he pointed down with his finger. "Own, ir."

For a moment, she resisted. Here was Princess, giving her grief, after letting Ron get hurt. Her breathing was harsh, wanting the fight, trying to ignore the flush of fear she'd felt seeing him hurt. Not just fear for herself, but honest fear for him. "Eila," Ron mumbled, "Pez."

It was the please that did it, and she reluctantly backed down, slinking to kneel beside him and take his injured arm in her hands. Gently, she pressed her fingers along it, ignoring his hisses of pain, making sure nothing was broken before she grabbed the other frozen bags to press against where he'd reacted the worst. She ignored Kim's shocked gaze as best she could. She also ignored the feelings that were buzzing around in her stomach.

She slightly surprised herself with the growl that rumbled in her chest as Kim moved to sit down on Ron's other side. The shocked looks on their faces showed she surprised them as well.

"What the..." Kim started, but Ron took the bag off his face and made a waving motion.

"Uh, his okay Im," he mumbled, "ah hink m ok. Oh het hom leep." He gave his best friend the best smile he could.

"Right..." Kim said, her voice and face unreadable. Shego ignored her, gently pressing ice and arm between her hands and Ron's chest. "I'll check up on you later today." Ron gave her a thumbs up before resting his head back and pressing the frozen bag back on the bruise. Shego waited until Kim had left and shut the door behind her before she glared at her owner.

"Y-you promised!" she hissed her eyes itchy for some strange reason, her fist lashing out lightly and hitting him the shoulder. He yelped and curled up and pain, and her eyes went wide. In seconds, and despite his protest, she'd shredded hit shirt with her plasma, revealing a massive bruise where she'd punched him.

"Why didn't you go to a hospital!" she practically shriek at him, as she realized most of his chest was bruises.

"ohing is broken," He said through clenched teeth. "hits just bruises."

"You could have internal bleeding!" she snarled, getting in his face, "You idiot!"

"ah already ook care of at," He said."

"What?" She said flatly.

"ah already eeled any," He replied, looking in her eyes. "ystica onky owrs, re'er?"

She paused, trying to figure out what he said. "Mystical Honky towers?"

Ron shook his head, briefly laughing before crying out in pain. She caught him as he nearly doubled over, and pressed him gently back into the sofa. "Onky, onky powrs," he repeated, "Ook, ook."

"Oh," she said. She vaguely recalled him having something to do with monkeys, which was why Fisk hated him if she recalled. "You can heal yourself with them?" Ron nodded.

She felt herself deflate, and got up to go grab him some pain killers, returning with a couple of pills and a glass of juice. Ron took them gratefully, washing down the entire glass as she sat a foot away from.

"Ah owwy or sca'in ou," Ron said softly.

"Please try not to do it again," She said softly, barely look at him, but she caught the motion of him nodding. When she saw him struggling to get up, she swiftly moved to help him, then all but carried him upstairs to his room.

Then she ignored his protests as she stripped him down to his boxers, ignoring the tent in them, put him to bed. He gazed up at her, drifting off thanks to the meds and exhaustion as she stripped down and curled up at his feet.

"Ou on' hav to eep here," Ron mumbled. Shego shifted so she was facing him, glaring in the dark and making sure he knew it even if he could couldn't see it.

"Stupid master," she growled, before flipping back over to face away from him. She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing even out. 'Good girls don't leave their Masters unprotected,' was the last thought that drifted through her mind before she fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ow."

"Baby."

"Owowowowowow," Ron hissed as Shego 'gently' lowered him into the hot bath.

"Stop being a baby," She glared down at him as he slid down so the water was up to his chin.

"I'm not being a baby," Ron whined, "It just really hurts."

"Well, maybe that will teach you to block punches rather than being the bag," She said snippily. She couldn't help but look him over again. After a nights sleep, he could at least talk mostly normal again, but his bruises were even worse, if that were possible. Mystical Monkey powers apparently weren't up to the strength of her own healing abilities, but it seemed they were better than nothing. She had insisted on helping him into a hot bath anyways. He had insisted on being allowed to put on swim trunks rather than be completely naked in front of her.

She wouldn't admit she didn't have the heart to fight him over it and had simply agreed. She'd even held off teasing him about it too. He was rather well muscled though, that was something that couldn't be hidden. She simply dressed in a light green bikini, and answered his questioning look by flatly stating she was going to help in the bath and there was no reason to wear anything else.

She settled herself on the side of the tub, watching him pensively as he soaked. There had been some Epsom salts, along with a few other things for bruises and strained muscles. Shego supposed she shouldn't be surprised, Ron might be dense but he'd been doing martial arts long enough to know how to deal with the injuries. Still, he didn't have everything and it hurt not being able to do something as simple as go to the store and buy what they needed.

It was ironic, she thought, that she might have had more freedom as a slave than as a pet. She brushed that thought aside. No good could come from it.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked softly, dipping a hand in the water and flaring her plasma gently to warm it back up. She stiffened slightly as his uninjured hand came up out of the water to rest on her thigh. It was a surprisingly intimate gesture given he barely touched her beyond head pats and the hugs.

She tried to ignore how it made her feel.

"No, I'm alright," Ron said. She could feel the exhaustion in his voice, "this is helping." He looked up at her. "Thank you."

She felt her cheeks flush and looked away. "Whatever," she snapped, drawing her hand from the water.

"Seriously," he said, squeezing her thigh. "Thank you Sheila. You're a very good girl for master."

She snapped her head around at the tone of his voice, which was completely sincere. With his face bruised and swollen,she couldn't tell if he was making fun of her, but his what she could see looked more content than mocking.

"Stupid Master," she said, turning her face away from him so he couldn't see her flush.

"You're probably right," Ron said with a sigh as he relaxed. He didn't pull his hand away, she noticed. She tried to ignore the fact she felt reassured by his touch remaining.

She stayed there long past the point sitting on the tub got uncomfortable, warming the water occasionally. She tried to not react when his hand started stroking her thigh rather than just resting on it. His fingers lightly brushing the skin of her inner thigh, rising higher than the young man was probably aware. Then as it continued, she tried to hide her reaction as it carried on.

When that got impossible she got up, startling him. "I...I'm going to go make you some breakfast," she said. She wondered if the words sounded as rushed as they felt. Before he could say anything, she slipped out the door.

Her breathing was surprisingly ragged when she got to the kitchen. She didn't have to touch herself to know just how sensitive or ready she was. 'I...I shouldn't let him get to me like this,' she cursed herself.

Angrily she put on some hot water and started digging through the cabinets. She was not a cook and she made no claims to be. Fancy and lovely breakfasts were out. But there was oatmeal, and fruit, and coffee, and she could make those without screwing up. She even managed to find a tray to carry everything on after she dished and poured it out.

Ron was where she had left him. She paused. He looked young and innocent under the bruises. He opened his eyes and looked up at her with a broken smile as she came back in.

"You sure we should eat in here?" He asked, "I can get out and we can go eat in the kitchen."

"By the time you dried yourself off everything would be cold," She said coolly, setting the tray down on the counter and picking up one of the bowls of oatmeal and a coffee, before perching herself on the tub again. She set down the coffee and scooped up some of the oatmeal. "Now sit up and eat."

Ron groaned, but pushed himself up more before reaching to take the bowl from her. She noticed him wince as he tried it and glowered at him, before lightly slapping his hands away. "Stupid Master," she muttered, shifting herself and the coffee closer towards his head, before spooning up some oatmeal and holding the spoon in front of his face. They stared at each other for a long moment, before Ron relented with a sigh and allowed her to feed him.

"This is honestly embarrassing," He muttered halfway through the bowl.

Shego smirked down at him, leaning down to give him a better view of her cleavage. "Really? Most men would kill to be fed by a hot, virtually naked woman while lying in a relaxing bath." She purred, enjoying as he flushed from more than the hot water. "Much less by one who constantly calls him 'Master,'"

"I...guess you have a point." Ron said with a sigh, consenting to let her keep feeding him. His right arm came up out the tub and rested across her legs, his hand curling naturally around her hip. She felt his fingertips brush where her swimsuit ended on her ass.

While the tub was not comfortable at all, and his absent minded fingers were distracting, Shego had to admit it was kind of pleasant tending to the young man in the bath. He had been nothing but kind to her during this whole horrible situation, and she knew lots of guys would have absolutely taken advantage of her given the circumstances. Not that she would have blamed them, really, but Ron hadn't.

Maybe he deserved something special for it. It was something she'd have to consider. Later.

"So, do you think I can drink my coffee on my own or are you going to feed that too me as well?" Ron asked. His fingers were tracing the edge of her bikini and it was starting to distract her even more.

She turned back to him from setting the empty bowl on the tray and smirked. "Oh, I'm not sure. Master is so injured, it might be too dangerous." She purred, leaning over him and taking the coffee in her left hand. "Perhaps his Sheila needs to do it for him as well."

He squirmed in the tub, his eyes shooting between her face and the breasts she was showing off. "And...uh...how would you do that?" He asked nervously.

Unbidden the image of her sipping the coffee, and then feeding it to him with a kiss flashed across her mind, making her freeze. She was suddenly very aware of his hand on her ass, his arm across her thighs, and the fact that the feelings she'd thought she'd pushed aside while cooking had come back with a vengeance.

"With a kiss..." came out in a harsh, husky whisper, surprising her and him at the same time. They sat, frozen, staring into each other eyes and she wasn't sure who was more shocked. Shego recovered first, or though she did, and slid away from him, placing the mug in his hand and much to her further embarrassment, fled the bathroom without another word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple hours later, she was still out in the backyard laying face down in a lawn chair, trying to decide if she needed to go back in and make sure he hadn't drowned or if it was better to stay here. It was probably better to stay there, she decided. Less chance of something happening. What that something was, she wasn't sure.

"Stupid Shego," she growled into her arms, "what is wrong with you?"

"Honestly, I don't think there's anything wrong with you," Ron's voice said suddenly, making her jump in surprise. She landed on her knees, hands blazing, to find him still heavily bruised, but dressed in a jersey and cargo pants giving her a kind smile.

"How long have you been there," Shego hissed, feeling flushed with embarrassment. It took a lot more effort than she wanted to admit to quench the plasma. "I didn't hear you come out."

Ron just kept smiling and gingerly moved over to sit on the chair with her, gently taking her hands in his uninjured one. "Not long," he said, and part of her felt he wasn't being entirely truthful, "It took a while to get out of the bath and dry off with only one hand, since my pretty pet ran away and left me all alone."

The blush might have faded if he hadn't called her pretty, though she wasn't aware of it. She looked down at their joined hands and part of her wanted to pull away, but his grip was surprisingly strong. "I...I'm sorry," she said softly. The words were hard to say, since apologizing wasn't really in her nature. "I...I went to far in the bath."

Ron didn't call her out on it, just squeeze her hands and smiled while he blushed as well, she noticed. "It's alright," He said, "It's like you said, you need something to control in your life."

'He thought I was just teasing him,' Shego realized, and looked away, 'That's probably the safe option.' Still, she felt a disappointed for reasons she didn't understand or at least didn't want to admit. "Right," she said softly, not looking back, "Still, I'm sorry."

'Stupid Master,' part of her whispered softly in her thoughts.

"You're forgiven, Shego," Ron said and she felt him kiss her hair. She hoped he didn't notice her breath catching for a second. "Now come inside, it's bad enough I'm all bruised up, we don't need you getting sunburned as well." He stood up gingerly and drew her to her feet, leading her back inside. "One of us needs to be smart and be able to take care of the other, and we all know I'm too dumb to be that one."

She could tell he was trying to be funny, but something in his voice when he called himself dumb sounded so defeated it was like something broke inside her as well. Without thinking she seized him from behind in a hug, her face buried in his shoulders. 'When did he get so tall?' she wondered as he froze.

"You're not dumb!" she found herself saying, almost against her will. "M-master is stupid! And careless! But he's not dumb!" She wasn't sure why she was clutching him so tightly, and she knew it had to be painful with his bruises, but she couldn't make herself let go. "You're kind, and sweet, and..."

She trailed off as she felt his arm wrap around hers and twist his head back to look at her, but she kept her face buried between his shoulders so he couldn't see her face. He let out a sigh. "Alright Sheila," he said softly. "I'm not dumb. Okay?"

She nodded against his back, confused as to where her outburst had come from, but in too deep to back out now.

"Would you like some hot chocolate? I know I would." He asked, and she found herself nodding again.

"I'll go make it, Master," she said. There was no teasing in the word, not that she noticed. She started to pull away, but as soon as her arms were loose enough he turned around in them and pulled her into a surprising tight hug, this time with her face buried in his chest.

"Thank you," he said softly. She felt him kiss the top of her head, gently. Against her will, she relaxed against him, hands coming up to clench in his shirt. "And I'm sorry for worrying you. I will try to be more careful in the future and not be such stupid master."

She nodded into his chest, becoming aware that tears were leaking into the cloth. 'When did I get so weak?' She asked herself. The answer was obvious, of course. She needed him to live, and if anything happened to him, then she would fall in to the yawning abyss waiting to swallow her up. Except for the one thin, fragile life line that ran between them.

For the last month the collar, and leash, felt like a noose around her neck, waiting to kill her. It still did, to be honest. But part of her suddenly saw it in her mind's eye as the one think keeping her from that abyss, the other end in Ron's shockingly strong grip, refusing to let her go. But he seemed so fragile, and she was terrified of anything happening to him, she realized.

She pressed closer, nodding into his chest as her tears silently poured into his shirt. He just held her close and let her cry, and she felt herself being more grateful to him than she had to anyone in years. As far as the world was concerned, she was just an animal, but she was still a person to him and that was coming to mean more to her than she could say.

Shego wasn't sure how long they stood there, but eventually forced herself away from his chest. For a moment Ron resisted, but gently relented after a moment. Still, the motion shifted her enough to feel how holding her for so long had affected him.

Wiping tears away, she gave him a slight smirk. "N-naughty Master, getting off on crying girls," she said. The teasing was ruined slightly by the slight hic that ended her words. She stilled as his expression became unreadable. 'Maybe I went too far again,' she worried.

Then his hand landed on her ass in a firm slap, making her yelp in shock and jump against him. "Bad girl," he said, and she was surprised at how strained and husky his voice sounded. "Teasing M..Master isn't nice." She yelped as a second slap landed on her ass.

She noticed, however, that his reaction seemed to be getting stronger. 'I-is he...playing with me?' she though, finding herself pressed even closer to him and letting out another soft yelp as a third spank landed, this time on the other cheek. 'T-testing me? Seeing how far he can go?'

A forth one landed and despite her ingrained response to anyone slapping her ass, much less repeatedly, she was suddenly aware of her own reaction to this very, very surprising new dominance and risk Ron was taking, and of a new way she suddenly wanted to respond to it as it flooded through her. Without even thinking she was nuzzling under his chin, whimpering. 'What am I doing?' she thought, 'I...I should be putting him in his place!'

'He is in his place,' the little voice answered, 'He's in Master's place. You should be in yours. Why aren't you?'

She was barely aware as the fifth smack landed, hands clenched in his shirt, whimpering under his chin. 'My place?'

'Yes,' the little voice, that sounded like her, yet different, purred. 'Your place. Under Master.'

That sent a shudder, and several rapid images of Ron over her, holding her leash. Pinning her. Petting her.

Filling her.

"P-please," she gasped into his neck as another spank landed. She shuddered, her body clenching with a need she both understood and didn't.

"Sheila?" Ron's voice broke through as he stilled. His hand was still on her ass. She was aware of how close they were. How hard he was. How excited she was. When she didn't respond he asked again. "Shego...are you okay?"

She didn't want to think about how emerald she was, and she didn't think she could look him in the eyes at the moment. A slight whimper tore out of her throat as she nodded into his neck.

"I'm sorry," Ron said, "I don't know what happened, I shouldn't have done that." She felt his hand coming off her ass.

Part of her wanted to tell him he was right. He shouldn't have done that. But that little voice was hissing in her ear, saying things she didn't want to hear, but that matched that coiling need that was taking over her body and mind. She swallowed hard.

"B-bad girls," she started, her breath catching in her throat as his hand gently took her arm to try and push her away."Bad girls...need to be spanked...Master." she managed to get out, trying to keep her face buried in his neck so he couldn't see how embarrassed she was.

Or how surprisingly needy she felt.

She felt him stiffen even more and make a number of choking sounds.

"R-right," he croaked. She felt him shudder as he tried to clear his throat. "Well...right now I need you to be a very, very good girl and go make that hot chocolate. Okay?"

"Okay," she said softly, and slid away from him, doing her best to keep him from seeing her face. And if she was unsteady on her feet from the need she found flooding herself, she wrote it off as just swaying her hips to tease Master. After all, teasing him gave her power.

Right?

That excuse lasted at least until she was out of sight, at which point she realized her bikini was soaked and her breathing was far more ragged than she'd realized. Being turned on wasn't a strange feeling for her, but she realized this was far more excited than she'd been in a long time.

'There's no way I can make anything like this,' she thought. Not that she could take care of the problem. The best she could do is change clothes so he wouldn't notice the state of her panties. She was pretty sure Ron was a virgin, but who knew what he knew and it would either lead to some very embarrassing questions, or some just as embarrassing knowledge.

So she scampered up to their room and to the drawer that kept her clothes, swapping out the bikini for a black skirt and green t-shirt that clung to her, with a matching set of underwear underneath. She was about to toss the bikini in her laundry pile when she froze, looking at the soiled panties.

'He did that to you,' the little voice purred. 'He made you like that. Master.' The last word was drawn out, sending a thrill she didn't understand through her, but that flamed up any of the heat that might have died down while she focused on changing. 'Your Master,' the voice teased her, 'He did that. He made you into a hot little needful thing.'

The images from earlier flashed again. Ron, holding her leash. Ron, petting her.

Ron. Pinning her to the bed, her ass in the air, holding her leash tight in his fist. Filling her. She felt a whimper in the back of her throat, but managed to hold it in.

Almost angrily, she threw the bikini in the pile and stalked away. She didn't like being out of control. She didn't like these unbidden thoughts that were suddenly flooding her head. They weren't her. It was Ron who was supposed to want her. He was the one who was supposed to be the needful thing. Not her!

But at the same time...she found she wanted to wrap herself up in them. To give in. After all, who knew how long she was going to be a pet. 'Not a pet,' The little voice purred, 'Master Ron's pet.' What was so wrong about giving in? It certainly looked more enjoyable in those images than the ones that had filled her for the last months of yawning abysses, losing herself in fear and terror.

'A prison is a prison,' She told herself, 'And I hate being in prison.'

'Maybe,' The little voice said, as she found herself back in the kitchen, pulling out the stuff to make hot chocolate and suddenly aware that she'd skipped breakfast hours ago when she ran away from Ron and the bath. 'But there's a difference in a comfy cell with soft beds, tvs, and books and a man who fucks you, and being stuck in a solitary concrete cell to be sliced open.'

She grimaced, not really able to argue with that, and tried to focus on making the hot chocolate, along with a sandwich. She settled for turkey and Swiss on rye, wishing there was some bacon.

"Maybe I can convince him to get some to give me as a special treat for being a good girl," she mumbled to herself, munching away hungrily. She'd found out after moving in Ron was Jewish, and while he didn't seem to be much into practicing it, little things like not having pork products stuck around.

The image of her kneeling at his feet, begging happily as he fed her bits of fresh, crispy bacon made her flush in a mix of emotions. She shook her head to try and banish the visions. And to try and ignore how happy a part of her felt at them.

The sound of the tv turning on in the living room told her where Ron was, so she quietly brought the drinks in there. Part of her wondered if she should keep her distance after what happened in the back yard. Part of her wanted to go and hide, a pretty big part to be honest. But she found herself curling up against his side, resting her head on his chest.

She felt him stiffen, and watched as he shifted as something else did as well, but didn't say anything or move away. Realizing she'd pressed against his injured left side, she started to pull away. "Sorry," she said softly.

"It's fine," Ron said, and to her surprise used his other hand to guide her back to to him, then gently guided her so her head rested on his leg instead. She gave an involuntary sigh as his hand started to stroke her hair.

After half an hour of flipping through the channels, Ron settled on some Jet Li movie that was well underway. Shego found she didn't care what they watched, so long as he kept petting her, and the little voice that had been whispering naughty things to her was graciously quiet as well. In spite of herself, she fell asleep.


End file.
